


Come Over Here And Make Me

by MsCashew



Series: The Prompts [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas likes Martin being a titch rough, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Martin just wants to be professional!, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas challenges Martin.</p>
<p>Martin accepts said challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Over Here And Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> From a writing meme thing on the tumblrs. :D
> 
> ahobbitinhogwarts requested Marlas and number 1, 'Come over here and make me'. So, here it be says I. Arr. I highly enjoy it, I must say, so I hope you do too. :D ❤

"That damn squirrel has gotten into my cabbages again!" Douglas exclaims as he enters through the kitchen door, making Martin slightly jump at the unexpected shout.

"Oh, it's a little squirrel. It couldn't cause that much damage." Martin replies, flipping the sandwiches that was to be their lunch, turning off the hob soon after.

"Pfff. You wouldn't be saying that if you didn't keep leaving leftover veg for it." He murmurs, shaking off his hands from washing, soon plopping down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"I don't leave leftovers for it often! . . . And I can't help it. It's such a pudgy little thing. It's just. . .  _Cute_."

"It's probably so  _cute_  and  **fat**  because you keep feeding it." Douglas grumbles back.

"Come on now, dear," Martin says, making his way toward Douglas, drawing him a glass of water on the way, "I bet you're just tired and a bit hot from working in your garden," He hands him the glass of water, Douglas right away starting to drink as Martin drops a kiss to his damp hair,

"You can finish your water, have a quick shower, and we can have lunch and a bit of a rest before my moving job. Sound okay?" He says all the while making his way back to the stove.

"Yes," his FO gasps lightly after his long drink, "All except the shower bit. I plan to shower after helping with your moving job."

"What?" 

"Shower. The thing with the water spraying all over a usually nude body." Douglas supplies after Martin just stands there a moment.

"But you have to be clean for my van job."

". . . Why?" Douglas asks, that eyebrow arched impressively high.

"W-We have to be clean for the client! We can't just show up at their door with one impeccably clean mover and one who is grimy!" 

"Grimy?! I'm barely dusty!" 

"You've been working in your garden for nearly three hours! You're a bit more than ' _dusty_ '!"

"And if I'm a bit more dirt ridden than dusty," Douglas grumbles, "Than it still doesn't matter. I don't see the point having a shower now when I'm going to be having one, hopefully with you, after your job. So, there."

"So there?!"

"So.  _There_." Douglas simply says with distinct enunciation, leaning back as if the matter was done with.

"Douglas. You're having a  _shower_." He states, putting his best captain's voice forward, standing as tall as he could after taking a step toward Douglas.

"Really, now?" 

"Yes. You really,  _really_ are."

"Come over here and make me." He says as he crosses his arms, his eyebrow arched dangerously high. God, how had Martin managed to fall for such a stubborn man?!

"Fine. I **will**." One reason could be was that he was just as stubborn as Douglas. 

With that, Martin makes the short distance between them, hunching down quickly and placing his arms around Douglas; he lifts him with a loud grunt. Sorta over his shoulder with Douglas clutching at him as if he would fall hundreds of meters if Martin dropped him.

" ** _Christ_**!" Douglas yelps as Martin starts his way to their living room, a slight pant to his breathing as he moved,

" **Martin**  -!"

" ** _No_**!" He wouldn't let him finish whatever thought he had! He would get him in the shower!

That is until Douglas was beginning to wriggle about, seeming to try and escape Martin's grasp,

"Douglas! Stop moving! Stop right now! Now! _N-Noooooooooooooww_ -"

God, it was lucky that they were by the sofa when Martin began to fall with Douglas.

They were both panting as Martin was sprawled atop Douglas, Douglas' hands still gripping Martin's back.

"Bloody hell, Douglas! Did you really have to-" Martin didn't finish his thought as Douglas hauled him up, kissing him hard, Martin soon kissing back just as enthusiastically.

"Douglas?" He pulled away, needing air as they panted more heavily.

"How in the world did you possibly lift me?" Martin smiles a bit shyly at this, chuckling warmly as he answered.

"I was lifting hutches and beds and couches on my own for how long. Of course I _could_ , and  _can_ , lift you."

"Well, mon capitaine. It was certainly very. . .  _éveiller._ "

"Eve. . .?" He begins to repeat the word, Douglas stopping him in his tracks when he very lightly raises his hips, Martin really feeling what the word meant,

"Oh. Well. . ." Martin can feel his face heat more and more as each second went by, Douglas just grinning at him.

"Hey chief, we seem to have very similar problems in the trouser region. Why don't we help one another take care of them and  _then_  shower before the ven job. How does that sound to you?"

"Oh yes. Yes please."

"Jolly good. Come here, you." He kisses Martin again, far more gently this time as he pulls Martin tighter to his broad body, the afternoon ending up being far more lovely than expected before Martin's scheduled van job.

**Author's Note:**

> I like bickering Marlas, what can I say? ;D 
> 
> I don't know the French word for 'arousing', so I hope google translate translated it alright. :)
> 
> And if you wanna come say howdy, I'm a-drab-lunacy over at the tumblrs. :)
> 
> Anyhoo, hope you enjoy, my turtles. 
> 
> ❤


End file.
